red wine and cheap perfume
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Anything for you. —Gruvia.


**red wine and cheap perfume**

"It was _not_ my fault."

He was so pretty when he looked incredulous.

She sat on the table, but she felt like there really wasn't a reason for her to be there. She sat next to him, and next to her sat Levy with her lips pursed as they both listened to Fairy Tail's dream team discuss the reasons for their latest mission's failure. And he just… He just looked so _pretty_ when he had his brows furrowed and his eyes in a dark glare and his messy hair falling over his face, lips in a pout.

So, so pretty.

"If _that_ idiot over there hadn't—"

"What did _I_ do?!"

And so started an argument between Gray and Natsu.

Juvia stared at them, for a while, watching as the vein on the side of Gray's throat throbbed; she clenched her jaw and looked down, sliding on Levy's pink headphones and intent on listening to sad love songs.

* * *

Lucy was staring at her with a cautious look.

Juvia didn't really understand why; it's not like she has constantly accused her of trying to steal her boyfriend and then proceed in threatening her by drowning her and then kicking her corpse. She wasn't _like_ that! Juvia was a good person!

But Lucy eyed her with a bit of fear in her eyes and a very firm grip on her door and she seemed to be debating whether or not letting Juvia into her home was a good idea.

"I am in need of your help," Juvia said, calmly, a small smile on her lips and her blue hair tangling with her lashes.

"U-uh," Lucy cleared her throat and gave a soft, weak nod. "Sure, Juvia—come in. I—uh. What's wrong?"

Juvia looked around the house, her eyes automatically searching and making sure Gray was nowhere to be found. She's heard Kana snicker about it under her breath to Mirajane; Lucy always has them all in her house, that easy prick—and Gray is normally in her shower which would insinuate he's naked and just. No.

No.

She willed herself to blink out of her searching and turned to her with a mechanical smile. "Make me pretty."

"M-make—what?"

"Pretty." Juvia blinked and sat herself on the couch, hands fiddling with one another on her lap. "I wish to look pretty, please."

Lucy stared at her for another minute before giving another weak nod and disappearing out of the room. Juvia looked around, again, and studied the weird plant at the corner by the door and the kitchen looked really neat and there were magazines everywhere, too. Juvia shared her home with Gajeel and he was a messy idiot so she assumed that _this_ was what a nice and tidy place would look—

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING THAT NEEDLE, WOMAN."

Her lips dropped to a very displeased frown.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE."

Luvia was not impressed at all; she felt her heart hammering against her chest and her eyes narrow and her thin fingers begin to twitch and—

Lucy appeared with a make-up kit at hand and a brush and hairspray and other such things. Juvia couldn't decide if she wanted to run away, claw at her or disappear.

* * *

Fairy Tail was throwing a party—but that wasn't all too surprising; they _were_ notorious for being alcoholic morons that made everything they touched go boom.

But when she walked into the guild, there was music and a loud buzz of conversation and alcohol all around. The air stank of rum, cigarette and sweat and Juvia had to fight down the urge to hide her nose behind her small hand; but Lucy said that she shouldn't really smudge the makeup no matter what—even if her hair tickled at her nose.

And she really didn't understand why she would listen to that boyfriend stealer, but perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she couldn't recognized the person staring back at her, when she looked into the mirror that evening.

So she walked with her small shoulders set and her sharp chin in the air, hazelnut eyes glowing under thick lashes and blue hair flowing like a snowstorm.

She walked to the usual table and twitched up a smile when Lucy gave her a wink and Erza raised her eyebrows appreciatively and Natsu blinked, dumbfounded and Levy giggled.

But her breath caught in her throat when Gray turned to look at her from over his shoulder, alcoholic beverage at hand and a cigarette in between his lips. It was like hell freezing over and the pause button getting jammed; she felt his eyes rake her—down the heels of her combat boots and up her long legs and up her torso and up her chest and up her neck and to her face.

She felt a shiver or ten when he repeated the action, cigarette now in between his fingers.

She didn't have a name for what she felt when he grinned at her—crooked and sloppy with sharp edges and oh so very Gray.

But she did sit next to him, feeling lightheaded when he slid his rum towards her. She boldly pressed her lips on the wet smear on the rim, where his lips had been.

Juvia called that a kiss.


End file.
